


Always together

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non ricordava un momento in cui fossero stati mai separati.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Kudos: 9





	Always together

Non ricordava un momento in cui fossero stati mai separati.

Erano cresciuti insieme, con sua madre che aveva sempre cercato di mettergli in testa che Jon fosse diverso, inferiore a lui per nascita e per questo dovesse evitarlo. E lui aveva capito la differenza di rango che sarebbe sempre esistita ma rinunciare a Jon … quello mai.

Erano legati da qualcosa di più forte di un mero vincolo di sangue, un sentimento che non avevano mai avuto bisogno di analizzare, c’era e basta. Erano cresciuti insieme, godendo degli stessi privilegi, seguendo le medesime lezioni e allenandosi insieme, un legame così forte e naturale che nessuno dei due si era mai sognato di metterlo in discussione. Quello che era accaduto poi quando erano cresciuti era inevitabile, almeno per lui.

Le notti trascorse a dormire insieme per scaldarsi, i primi turbamenti quando si trattava di farsi il bagno nel fiume, e il rossore sulle sue guance quando si sorprendeva a fissare Jon per troppo tempo … era tutto programmato, prima o poi sarebbero finiti comunque così.

Dopo la loro prima volta Robb si era detto sicuro di volerne ancora, non voleva altro che le labbra del suo fratellastro, sentire il corpo di Jon sopra di sé e poter godere di quel calore. Erano fatti per quello, i loro corpi erano fatti per unirsi e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di separarli. Sapeva del desiderio di Jon di unirsi ai Guardiani della Notte ma il lor loro padre non l’avrebbe permesso, lui aveva bisogno di Jon al suo fianco, punto.

Gemette il nome dell’altro poco prima che Jon gli mettesse una mano davanti alla bocca, i muri erano abbastanza spessi e a nessuno importava di loro. Immaginò per un istante che li sorprendessero, quale scandalo sarebbe stato se avessero visto come l’erede di Grande Inverno si faceva fottere dal suo fratello bastardo come l’ultima delle sgualdrine, almeno fosse lui a fottere ma in verità amava troppo quel sentimento, quell’appartenenza quasi viscerale, sentire l’altro prendere possesso del proprio corpo e poi reclamarlo come suo.

“Fa silenzio, ci sentiranno “lo ammonì Jon prima che cominciasse a leccargli le dita, falange per falange con fare osceno, aveva così bisogno di quello, di sentirsi così … pieno, non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza. Jon si morse il labbro inferiore per non gemere mentre lui continuava a succhiare spingendo il bacino e andando incontro alle spinte dell’altro.

Jon rimosse la mano prima di cercare le sue labbra in un bacio che nulla aveva di fraterno. Lo ricambiò immediatamente sperando che l’altro capisse quanto lo amava e quanto profondamente lo desiderasse, loro erano destinati a stare insieme, per sempre insieme. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando sentì la mano di Jon sulla propria virilità, non ancora … non ora, ancora un istante, solamente un altro, non doveva finire così, non ancora.

Gemette il nome di Jon quando raggiunse l’apice del godimento, poi si limitò a subire le ultime spinte dell’altro accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli prima di avvertire un calore familiare inondarlo, era tutto perfetto.

“Che sentano pure, non m’importa “replicò, cosa poteva sapere il mondo del legame che li univa.

“Importa a me, per te “fu la risposta di Jon prima di un ultimo bacio.

Sarebbero stati dannati, i Sette Dei e gli Antichi Dei li avrebbero dannati ma almeno sarebbero stati insieme per sempre.


End file.
